


Cinnamon Challenge

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [45]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi's going to do the cinnamon challenge.  Kaiba bets he's going to die.





	Cinnamon Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Day 45 of 50 Days of Pupship: Internet challenge

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and looked at Jounouchi over the phone he was holding. "You're going to die."

Jounouchi waved a hand. "C'mon, I've eaten spicier things!"

Kaiba shrugged, keeping the camera level. "Just don't cry to me when it burns."

"Look, are you gonna film this or not?"

"I'm filming."

"Right, OK. This is Jounouchi Katsuya, and this is my cinnamon challenge."

Kaiba squeezed the bridge of his nose.

Jounouchi took his spoonful of cinnamon and popped it in his mouth. For about a second, he looked fine. Then his face went red. He clamped a hand over his mouth. Then, realizing that had the opposite effect he needed, uncovered it and spewed cinnamon all over the kitchen.

"It burns!"

Kaiba laughed, the camera wavering as he did. "You're going to clean that up."

"I'm dying!"

Kaiba just laughed. Jounouchi went for water.

"Milk," Kaiba said. "You need milk to cut it."

Kaiba filmed Jounouchi going to the fridge and getting out the milk. He chugged straight from the jug.

"You're so gross."

Jounouchi flipped him off. "My eyes!"

Kaiba shook his head, filming until Jounouchi finally cooled down.

"I'm sending that to all your friends," he said, already uploading the video to his private Instagram. "It's a riot."

"I'll make you do it."

"I'm not that stupid."

Jounouchi just shuddered, still feeling the aftereffects.

Kaiba grinned and kissed his cheek. "There, there. You'll live."

"All my tastebuds are dead."

"Well, most of you will."


End file.
